


Mondays

by Thebrahbecks



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrahbecks/pseuds/Thebrahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon hated Mondays, until someone came and made those Mondays better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

I hate Mondays.

Mainly because I don't get home from work until eleven when I need to get up at six for classes and because for the next seven days I have to balance out doing college work, my job, meeting up with friends, and getting eight hours of sleep. Mondays is when the most dread for the week is felt and it's the day I think about quitting everything and leaving back home about a hundred times.

 

I handle Mondays.

 

If I drown enough coffee and Redbull and keep a smile on I get through the day. If I'm lucky I can stay awake in my classes and I'll get enough sleep to function the next day. I wonder how many hours behind I am in sleep after almost a year into collage.

 

I underestimated Mondays.

 

I met him on a Monday. It was cloudy and the night before I was at work until about 12 so this Monday seemed worse than all the others and it was before seven in the morning. But when I saw him in the corner booth at the Starbucks reading some softcover book he had bent around itself. He seemed to small, people with busy schedules come in and out of this place and probably never even give him a second look. I should have been one of those people, I had a class to get to and a coffee to chug down so I don't pass out while taking notes. As much as I wanted to ask why he was reading a book in a coffee shop before the sun has even fully raised yet, I had to get to class. If I dared out of my planned day I would have spoke to him. The pretty boy in the back of the coffee shop, I took one more look before I left.

 

I was excited for Monday.

 

The Tuesday after I first saw him, the pretty boy wasn't in his seat, he wasn't there. Why I assumed that was be a regular thing now was beyond me. I wondered if it was only a once a week thing now, that he would order some hot drink and read before the city had even awoke yet. I wanted it to be Monday for the possibility to see him again, and when the day rolled around again he was there. In the same corner booth, reading the same book he seemed to be almost finished with. I decided then that I can't do the same thing everyday, every week the same classes, the same coffee, the same sleeplessness. I told the lady behind the counter to make my coffee for here before I walked towards the boy. I didn't have enough time to regret this decision before I was sitting across from him. He lowered his book from his view and his eyes reached mine. Confusion filling his face.

 

“Um, can I help you”? He asked, his voice bewildered. He did not sound as I imagined him to sound, his voice was much more low and soft. He spoke quietly, I wasn't sure if it was because it was early or he always spoke quietly. I realized then that It wasn't some grand gesture of mixing my day up to him, it was some random guy that sat next to him while he was trying to finish his book. I stayed anyway, hoping I wouldn't regret this.

 

“I was just reading- I mean what you were reading. I wasn't reading. I saw you were reading it last Monday and I regretted not asking about it then. I kind of realize now that I should let you finish the book before interrupting, sorry I didn't really think before walking over”. I said, trying to hind the embarrassment in my voice. I was rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly and wishing I could look away from his eyes.

 

“Oh, um, it's no problem. I've read it a couple times by now. It's by Chuck Palahniuk, it's called Invisible Monsters. One of my favorite books, it's kind of difficult to explain it unless you read it. Which I recommend you do”. The boy said. I didn't ever think I would tell him that I have no interest in his book but I do have an interest in him.

 

“Guess I'll have to give it a read then. Sorry for intruding on your morning read, I'm Brendon”. I introduced, deciding it was too casual for a handshake so I just gave a smile.

 

“Ryan”. He informed, sending a small smile back.

 

Suddenly Mondays didn't seem too bad.

 

Mondays become exciting.

 

It became regular, the Monday morning meetings. I never told Ryan that they made me late to my Music History class every morning. I was scared he would stop coming. I didn't mind being late when I got to spend my morning with him. Every Monday morning I would go to the same Starbucks and see him in the same corner booth. He stopped bringing a book after a while, he expected me to come. For once I was alright with the same thing happening every week.

 

Monday's became romantic.

 

Our first date was on a Monday ironically, because both of us were short on money we ate a homemade dinner at Ryan's house. By homemade dinner I mean grilled cheese which we burnt. Even if the burnt bread and strawberry water taste was in my mouth all the next day it still was amazing. He laughed when I burnt the sandwiches instead of being upset. I understood why the only drink he had was 50 cent flavored water. It went much better than I expected. I felt lucky, first date since starting college and it went perfectly.

 

Mondays became lucky.

 

Our first kiss happened on the same date. It was after we ate and watch some musical Ryan said was his favorite. I couldn't really concentrate, if a movie wasn't instantly interesting to me I lost interest quickly. I watched it to the end though, I didn't want to start some fight after how good everything went. I also had other things to occupy myself while the movie was running. Like how close Ryan was cuddled next to me or his soft breathing. When it ended Ryan looked over at me, just looked silently for a few seconds before pulling me in for a kiss. It was soft, nothing rough or needy. It went on like this until I had to leave. I had to go to work, but god did I not want to. When I pulled back his eyes opened. My forehead was against his and I could feel his warm breath on my skin and I wanted to stay forever. But life got in the way of my wish.

 

“I gotta go, I have work soon”. I whispered, Ryan nodded and kissed me again, it was a lot shorter and felt a lot like a goodbye kiss.

 

“Don't let me keep you then”. Ryan said, removing himself from me. The back of my neck lacking the warmth of Ryan's hand and my lips missing the contact of the others. I stood and grabbed my jacket from the arm of the couch.

 

“I'll text you, this was fun”. I said, not wanting to rush out but I knew I was gonna be late. I think Ryan knew that too. I don't think he minded much. He nodded in agreement, a small grin on his face.

 

“I'll see you Monday”. He said

 

“Monday”. I nodded, throwing in a smile before I left. Monday, couldn't wait.

 

Mondays became magical.

 

We started dating on a Monday, or at least I think we did. It was sort of a mutual moment. We were at his place, where we normally were when we got together other than at the Starbucks. Mostly because no one wants to spend time in a messy dorm room. We also could be alone at Ryan's. I got to pick the movie that night, I played it safe and went with one of my favorites, Aladdin. After a while I came to like Ryan's musicals, and I assumed Ryan got use to my Disney obsession. His legs were draped over mine. He got the luxury of laying down while I was sat up. It was only when I saw him turn to me that I broke my attention from the movie to look back. It was silence for a while, like he was waiting for me to ask something. Which I understood what he wanted quickly.

 

“So, um, are we like-”

 

“Yes”. He interrupted.

 

“You have no idea what I was going to say, you would have just agreed to anything”. I said with a grin, I watched as Ryan started to smile.

 

“I know exactly what you were gonna say. You could have gone more literate and said 'exclusive' but I know you would have said something simple like 'together' or just make stupid hand motions”. Ryan said, he looked smug and normally I would want to punch a smug look like that but now I just want to kiss it.

 

“Should I be offended? Coming from someone who's everyday vocabulary only consists of the word 'um' I don't feel very attacked”. I said, getting a hit on the arm immediately after and an offended look from Ryan which I could see was fake when he smiled. “So we are then”?

 

“Hmm”?

 

“Exclusive”? I questioned.

 

“Yes Brendon”. He answered, like it was obvious. I beamed, for the first time I could call someone mine.

 

Mondays became light

 

The first time I told Ryan I loved him was on a Monday, and by mistake. Unfortunately it wasn't in person but on the phone. I was calling him to say I wasn't going to be able to come over after my classes like I normally do because I was needed early at work that day. Ryan didn't seem all that happy about the fact, and I loved that it meant something to him that he saw me definitely every Monday.

 

“So you really wont have any time”? Ryan asked, already knowing my answer wont change but I could hear him hoping for something different.

 

“I'm sorry Ry, the time my last class ends is thirty minutes before I'm needed at work. I'll be able to come over later this week though”. I said, knowing it doesn't make up for my absence today. I heard Ryan sigh.

 

“Alright, I guess I'll see you later this week”. Ryan said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice and it shattered my heart. I raised my wrist to check the time quickly and saw I was late, I started walking faster.

 

“I gotta get to class now but I'll text you when I can. I'll see you later, I love you”. I almost ended the call before I realized what I said, and maybe it wasn't a big deal for Ryan and I was just making it some big thing that doesn't mean much. But I brought the phone back up to my ear. It was silent, but I heard Ryan's shallow breathing. I started speaking again. “I, um-”

 

“I love you too, idiot”. He said after hearing me start to stumble on my words, I could only smile.

 

“I'll see you later alright”?

 

“Yeah yeah, get to class you're going to be late”. Ryan said, and I could hear his smile though his words before be hung up.

I could only smile as I tried to race to class.

 

Mondays became real.

 

Ryan asked me to move in on a Monday. It was right before he left for work. Hanging out at his place became a regular thing on Mondays. I came after my courses of the day and stayed until I had to leave for work. I lost track of time on this particular Monday, Ryan didn't seem to pleased when I had to practically detach him from me and start to rush around to leave.

 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry I lost track of time I have to go”.

 

“Wait, Bren, wait a minute”. Ryan said, standing from the couch and getting me to not leave right then.

 

“I have to go Ry, I've been late a lot recently and I don't want to get fired. I promise I'll text you when I can”. I said quickly, a guilty feeling growing in my gut. I could see Ryan didn't want me to leave, and trust me I didn't want to leave either, but I couldn't get fired. I needed this job, it was the only way I would stay in school.

 

“But Bren, you're always going back and forth. What if you just-”.

 

“Really, I gotta go. I promise promise promise we'll talk about whatever you want when I see you again. Call me if you need to, but I really can't-”

 

“Move in with me, here. You won't have to go back and forth all the time and you'll save money by not staying in a dorm. So move in, if you want”. Ryan said, the words spilling from his mouth quickly as to fit it all in before I rush out. If his plan was to stop me than it worked, I stood perfectly still. My hand still on the doorknob from when I was ready to leave. I'm not so ready now.

 

“You-you want me to move in”? I asked, I really didn't expect that. He wants me to move in, to live with him. Be here whenever I'm not in class or at work, to be here most of the time. I forgot what I was in such a hurry for.

 

“Yes, I think it's silly how you have to go back and forth from the school and work to your dorm and here. So just move in, there is really no downside. Unless you don't want to. I mean you've stayed the night before so it's not like it's going to be awkward but if you just don't want to”. Ryan said, I heard him second guessing himself in his words and I was quick to respond.

 

“No, no. I do, I'd love to move in. I just didn't expect it, that's all”. I confessed, my hand was removed from the doorknob and Ryan's face didn't look so scared anymore. I took two long strides across the room and cupped his face to kiss him. Pulling back only to reassure him that yes, I want to move in. Ryan smiled before pushing me away from him.

 

“Alright alright, party’s over. Go to work, you can't be late”. He lectured, arms crossed over his chest but his winning smile plastered on his face.

 

“Okay I'm going, so I'll see you...tonight”? I questioned.

 

“I'll leave the door unlocked”. Ryan explained as he walked back over to where they were both sitting before. I nodded and opened the door. I threw out a 'bye' before I left. The smile didn't leave my face the rest of the night, and it most definitely didn't go away when I was able to crawl into bed with Ryan when I got off work. I slept better that night than I have ever slept back in my dorm.

 

Mondays became scary.

 

I planned to propose on a Monday. It was four years after I met him. The Starbucks I first saw him in was long closed and changed into many different shops over the years. Me and Ryan didn't mind much, we didn't need to meet there every Monday anymore, I got to see him everyday instead. I was so close to graduation, I passed by finals and I just had to wait until the graduation happened. I was more scared than anything, I might have a degree now but I still have no idea what I'm going to do or what real job I will get to do with my career. It was a mess. Ryan graduates next year, he went to school a year after me. He took a gap year when I didn't. I feel like I'm going to be more proud to see him graduate then to graduate myself. Even if it was still a bit hectic with graduation and the end of the year for Ryan wasn't any easier it's still been more stable for both of us than it's been in years.

 

I think I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him after the first year, but it's better safe than sorry. So I waited three more years and I've never been more nervous. Between the end of the school year madness and work I hardly get to see Ryan. We try to spend as much time as we could, time with each other was like resting time. We didn't have to think about projects or work hours when we were cuddled up watching a movie.

 

I decided I was going to propose during one of these times. Not only did Ryan seem more relaxed but he was more happy when we got time together like this. So why not propose at a time he is most happy? It only seemed right, but proposing to someone is not all the movies make it out to be. It's scary as fuck and every second that went by I felt my heart beat faster. I read somewhere that when you're going to propose the right moment will come and you'll know it. But all through dinner and a movie the moment hasn't felt right yet. When the credits started rolling at the end of Guys and Dolls I felt Ryan huff out a breath and lay down. His head resting on my hip and arms wrapped around my waist.

 

“I don't want to to sleep”. Ryan plead, like I was the one who decided when he fell asleep.

 

“Why not”? I asked, my hand going to mess with his shaggy hair.

 

“Because when I wake up I have to go to work”

 

“But just think about when you'll get to come home and rest. Soon you wont even have to stress over school you'll get the whole summer off”. I replied, a lock of his hair being twisted and flipped between my fingers. Ryan didn't say anything else after that, he just hummed. I knew if I didn't do it soon Ryan was going to fall asleep and if I didn't do it tonight I probably will put it off. As much as I felt like this is it, I should pull Ryan up and propose right now, I couldn't. It stopped being fear and just turned into not wanting to move Ryan. He was half asleep on my hip and all he's had to go though to graduate must be exhausting. Maybe proposing now isn't such a good idea. I let Ryan fall fully asleep before I carried him to bed.

 

I ended up proposing the next day. I stumped over my words and my knee slid slightly when I went down, I almost dropped the ring box and I shook. Ryan cried though, it was the first time I saw him shed a tear and I'm glad I could cause him this much happiness. He said yes and in the end I didn't really mind that I didn't propose on a Monday.

 

I was going to get to spend every Monday with him for the rest of my life.

 

Mondays became love.

 

Me and Ryan got married on a Monday. I may or may not have influenced that, Ryan didn't understand why I wanted it to be on a Monday so badly but he made it happen. I knew there was a reason I loved him. It was small, only close family and friends were invited. It was outdoors for the ceremony and indoors for the reception. It was beautiful and I couldn't have asked for more. My parents actually acted civil, I was surprised when they said they would even come. Ryan looked lovely as always, and I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much in one day. I was thankful, I don't know where I'd be without Ryan. Now I'm married to him, we're both graduated, and I get to spend the rest of my life with someone I love. I didn't know someone could be this lucky.

 

And I know I'll never forget when Mondays became love.

**Author's Note:**

> This super sucked I know but I'm proud of it and if you're reading this that meant you read all the way though, thank you :) Part of this was taken from the 31 Day Challenge and is why i haven't been posting daily for that.


End file.
